


Loki gets what Loki wants

by kirichuuus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cunnilingus, Dom Loki, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, horny loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirichuuus/pseuds/kirichuuus
Summary: It's been a while since Loki and Astrid have had sex and Loki is feeling QUITE amorous and doesn't even bother to take his clothes off.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Loki





	Loki gets what Loki wants

‘Finally, some time to relax…’ Astrid thought to herself as she basked in the hot water of her shower. Not too long ago, she had moved back to the Avengers base per Tony’s request, Thor’s suggestion and as much as he didn’t want to admit… Loki’s demand. 

> _“If I am to be watched like a child, then I require your daughter to be here.” A smirk snaked it’s way across Loki’s as he locked eyes with Tony._
> 
> _Pursing his lips and glaring at the mischievous dark haired god, the Billionaire took a sip of his scotch. “No.”_
> 
> _“No?” Loki took a step toward Tony, the smirk still plastered on his pale face. “Then I shall not comply and you will be the first to-” A strong hand grabbed Loki’s shoulder and pulled him back away from Tony._
> 
> _“Brother cease your antics. Your threats are meaningless and only lessen your favor with Stark.” Thor squeezed Loki’s shoulder as a warning._
> 
> _Tony raised his scotch, scoffing at the two gods “You can say that again Point Break.” Now he received a look from Thor. “Oh come on! You’re still upset about that nickname? Listen, it is a HELL of a lot better than all the NC-17 names I have for Professor Snape over here.” He hid his smirk behind his glass as Loki looked at Thor then back at Tony with confusion, shaking his head._
> 
> _“I understood that reference!!” Steve shouted victoriously from the common room.  
> _
> 
> _“So super hearing is also a thing. Interesting,” Tony muttered to himself before turning his attention back to the princes. “Stark, just… Just give Loki the one thing he wants-”  
> _
> 
> _“And that thing is my daughter?” Tony cut him off in disgust.  
> _
> 
> _He had all right to be protective even if she wasn’t truly his blood. Thor let out an incredibly loud sigh while still gripping Loki from trying to slither away. “Lady Astrid has an effect on my brother. Their time spent on Sakaar greatly impacted his decision to come back to Midgard even after near death.” Loki winced at the mention of near death and cleared his throat as an indication that he would rather not talk about that. “You saw how she-” Thor began again but was once again cut off by Tony. “Fine. Greaseball gets ONE and I mean ONE chance only. He fucks up, it’s all on you bub. I’m watching you with eyes wide open.” He motions at Loki._
> 
> _The raven haired man sighed almost as loud as Thor “So does Astrid’s mangey feline but with one eye. The mouth on that cat is incredible.”_
> 
> _“Wait- What? Never mind. That makes two of us.” Tony dismissed the gods to help Loki settle in.  
> _

That was from what Thor had recollected from earlier events and then relayed the information to Astrid. She shook her head and chuckled at the fact Tony called Loki Professor Snape. The woman continued to run her hands over her body, rinsing the soap off and not even hearing the door open. 

Steam hit Loki in the face as he entered the lavish bathroom. He had to admit to himself that Stark at least had style as he noticed a large jacuzzi tub in the corner, the back wall an entire walk in shower with a very expensive partition that planted in the ground and relied on the shower water. The tiling of the bathroom was black with a mix of natural wood for the walls while the double sink counter was a white and gold mixed marble. However, Loki was not here to admire the bathroom interior but rather the person occupying it. Smirking, he took his approach without forgoing clothes… His thirst needed to be quenched badly, his addiction to the sweetest nectar to touch his tongue was insatiable.

“I should probably get out soon before I prune or Kovu drives dad nuts.” Astrid muttered to herself, whining a little as the shower just felt _so good_. This was heaven compared to the shower she had back in her apartment and the only thing that would make this shower even better was- 

“H-Hey!!” Astrid cried out as she felt long arms wrap around her from behind and soft lips on her shoulder. 

A familiar dark chuckle rumbled through the intruder that sent heat pooling down between the brunettes legs. “My dear you look absolutely _delicious_.” Loki softly growled against her bare skin, pushing her hair from the back of her neck and gently nipping at her pale flesh. “Warn a girl next time will you?” Astrid looked over her shoulder then scrunching her brow in confusion. “Loki you’re still wearing clothes… You gonna take em off orr?” She was met only with a dirty smirk and her back suddenly up against the wood wall. “Do not fret over that right now. It matters not.” Loki’s pupils were completely blown as he looked down at the mortal girl. Astrid’s heart raced from the look in his eyes and could feel her folds getting slick at the possible scenarios that may play out. Her smaller hands travelled up his broad chest, his black button down shirt now soaked completely with the rest of his form. They snaked around his neck and her fingers tangled in his long dark locks as he leaned forward to capture her lips. Loki’s restless hands roamed across the woman’s body as the sounds of their kissing followed by soft moans echoed in the room. One of his curious hands slid down her front, over her chest, down her belly, past her hips and eventually cupping her sex; one long slender finger dipping into her. Astrid inhaled sharply through her nose, opening her mouth to let his tongue in. The god hummed in satisfaction at how wet she was for him. His good girl, always ready for him and willing. His beautiful pet. He was intoxicated by her entire existence and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He removed his finger from her weeping hole, stopping their sloppy kiss and sitting on the floor before her. “I had almost forgot why I came here in the first place- I am not only parched but positively famished.” His large hands grasped Astrid’s thighs, fingers digging into her flesh. He gazed up at her with hungry eyes, smirking “Will you help me, pet? Quench my thirst and sate my appetite?” He glanced down at her glistening petals, licking his lips before looking back up at the girl. Loki leaned forward, licking the insides of her thighs while he waited for her answer. While Loki loved it when Astrid used her pretty little mouth on him, he preferred his head to be trapped between her legs while he drank from her honey. There was something addicting about her taste that drove the god insane and made him crave to go on for hours. 

Astrid began to shake slightly from anticipation, her naked body sliding down a bit to give the raven haired prince better access to what he desired most. “Y-Yes my prince.” she raised her hand up, biting her index finger as she felt his breath ghost over her mound. The brunette felt him chuckle as he kissed her hip bones, dragging his face downward but his eyes never leaving hers. “Tell me, pet… What are you going to help me with? Use your words, sweet girl. I want to hear you say it.” He grinned at her sudden cry as he flicked his wrist and smacked her ass. Another second went by and with that came another smack to her ass. Then another and another and another until Astrid’s arse was red with handprints. “It is almost as if you want me to keep up with making your behind sore. I am okay with that too but I would rather not starve pet… Do not keep me waiting, I hunger for you.” He teased her slit by barely touching it with the tip of his tongue. “I-I’m offering my pussy to y-you my prince. Please eat my pretty pink- Oh fuck!!” Her eyes flew open as she felt his tongue lick a fat stripe up her folds. Loki practically came on sight in his trousers from the sheer taste of her cunt alone. His cock was painfully hard, but he would wait for that as right now he was focused on the meal in front of him. The god placed his mouth over her mound, dragging his tongue along her hot, wet folds. 

The taste on his tongue made Loki push his face further into her pussy, and letting out a moan once he pushed his tongue into her. “Mmm!!” Astrid’s fingers latched onto his hair, tugging it every so often as his molten tongue fucked her. Her chest rose at a moderate pace, droplets of water running down on her shoulders and breasts. She cried out loudly as Loki gave a sharp suck to her clit, and her walls clenching around his fingers when they slipped in. “You like this.” He growled, looking up at her. “You like it when I slip my tongue up into your cunt and fuck you with it. When my lips suck at your pearl and fingers-” He begins to thrust his fingers in and out of her, curling them to hit the spongy spot within her. The prince watched in awe as Astrid’s body shook and her breaths became more high pitched and whiny. “So beautiful… Look at you, putty at my very touch.” He pressed a gentle kiss on her mound, turning his attention to his fingers twisting in and out of her folds. His mouth then ascended back onto her pussy, licking at her swollen nub and sucking it gently while his fingers railed into her. The gods name fell from the woman’s lips in an almost prayer like way, her fingers tightening their grip. There was a sudden cramping in the brunettes back but a delightful building pressure in her belly. “L-Loki please I need to cum, please-” she whined, gaining his attention, “I can’t stand like this m-much longer!!” Astrid squeaked as she felt his tongue go back inside of her cunt. She hated when he would ignore her plea of letting her change positions. “Just a little longer, pet. I know you can hold out for me. Cum with my tongue inside of your pussy.” Loki panted a bit before resuming to aggressively tongue fuck the girl. It did not take very long for Astrid to reach her peak as the gods ministrations became too much to bear. “Fuck!!” she gasped, her legs buckling as her orgasm ripped through her body and Loki guiding her down to the black tile gently as he helped her ride out her orgasm before pulling his muscle out from her. The prince dragged his tongue up her body, latching onto one of her nipples and sucking before releasing it with a pop; doing the same to the other before looking up at her with an intense gaze. 

“We are not done.” Loki growled darkly, snapping his fingers and making his clothes vanish. He had enough of wet clothes for today and wanted to feel Astrid’s skin on his. Her teal eyes widened at how red and angry his large cock appeared. The prince stood up, grabbing Astrid’s long wet hair and pushing her face at his groin. “Suck.” He ordered and grinned as he felt the woman’s sweet mouth encase his member. Loki moaned softly at the feeling of her tongue gliding along his length, it had been a bit since she had given him head. The god took her hair in his hands, staring down at her while praising the girl as her head bobbed. “Good girl.. Just like that..” He hissed at the sudden urgency to cum now. Yes he technically would be finishing inside with her mouth on his cock, but it never quite compared to feeling her walls milk him and hearing her scream his name. “S-Stop.” He pulled Astrid off of his raging hard on before transporting their soaked bodies into his own room. As soon as Astrid’s back hit the bed, his lips were on her own in a desperate feverish kiss. The taste of her and now himself on his tongue made Loki groan loudly, knocking the woman’s legs apart. “I want to cum inside of your sweet pussy. Feel you squeeze the life out of me with that tight cunt.” He broke the kiss apart, biting into her neck and shoving his cock inside of her without warning. 

Astrid’s head flew back against the mattress as she screamed out in surprise and pleasure. He was so big inside of her, so deliciously big. Loki took advantage of her exposed neck, biting at her flesh and marking her up. “Mine” He began to snap his hips into her, fingers digging into her hips as he practically jackhammered into her. Astrid’s nails dug into his pale muscular back and she held on for dear life as Loki literally fucked her into the bed. “LOKI!! LOKI!! O-OH MY GOD!!” Her nails dragged down his back, drawing some blood from his rough fucking. Suddenly, Astrid was on top, straddling him and bouncing herself on his cock. “Ride my cock. Just like that.” His hands reached up, grabbing handfuls of her generous sized tits. They fit in his hands almost too perfectly. He absolutely loved her breasts and how soft they were. He let go, wanting to see something before he reached climax. “Touch yourself while you bounce on my cock.” He grabbed one of her hands, pushing it toward her clit. Astrid obeyed, leaning back a bit to give Loki a better view as she began to play with her clit, “C-Cum, I need to-” She looked down at him through hooded eyes, yelping as she felt him snap his hips up and hit her cervix. “No.” He noticed that the girl was beginning to grow tired and decided to have her underneath him again. He would watch her touch herself another day when she wasn’t so tired from his brutal fucking. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” He muttered against her lips, his eyes locked with hers. “Look at me while I fuck you, pet. Do not look away or you will not come.” He nipped at her bottom lip, noting the desperation in her large deep sea orbs. Astrid’s shaky legs were wrapped tightly around the gods waist, his cock reaching deeper inside of her. “Loki- H-Hold me.” She whimpered, not breaking her gaze and noticing tenderness in his eyes, making his hips falter a bit. “Does my pet want her king to hold her while she cums?” He grinned, picking the pace back up and feeling his end nearing. Astrid whimpered in response, nodding her head “Y-Yes my king!! Please! Let me cum!! Please my king!! Loki please!!” She cried against his lips. Going as hard as he physically could without hurting her, Loki grit his teeth as he felt her walls squeeze him. “Cum for your king.” He growled, watching her come undone. Astrid’s hands held onto his shoulders so she could continue to look into his blue green eyes while she came. The concentrated look Loki once held fell into one of pleasure as his hips stuttered, his hot seed releasing in thick ropes inside of her womb. The god pressed his forehead against Astrid’s, lazily thrusting his hips to make sure she got every last drop of his cum. The brunette weakly pulled Loki down to meet her in a gentle kiss. He would never admit but this was one of Loki’s absolute favorite things after all was said and done. His mind was clouded by the taste of her tongue, making him feel almost as drunk as when he tastes her cunt. Carefully, he pulled out of her and examined his work, chest rising from panting. “Are you alright, little songbird?” He flashed a smile, pushing some hair from the frame of Astrid’s face. “I did not hurt you? Oh.. That is a first.” he chortled at the woman’s shaking legs. “I guess you just fucked me so good.” she giggled softly at his fascination with her quivering limbs. “Like I don’t anytime? Come now, pet. You wound me.” Loki pretended to look sad before getting up and grabbing a damp washrag from his own bathroom. As he began to wipe Astrid down, the two of them turned their attention to a sudden thud in the doorway. 

“HOW!? HOW IS IT ALWAYS YOU, STARK!?” Loki threw his comforter over Astrid as she practically screamed in horror. Tony pointed to the door “Dumb ass. You left the door open and now everyone is going to have nightmares of what you and my DAUGHTER.” He pointed angrily at Loki, “Just fucking did!! Literally fucking!! This is disgusting!! I should have never agreed to let you stay!! My day has been officially ruined!! JARVIS play Claire de Lune please. I need to go drink a fifth and try to erase what I’ve just seen.” Tony woefully moaned, dragging his feet away from the mortifying scene. Of course, an entourage appeared with Thor whistling and clapping, Steve’s ears redder than a tomato, Bucky also clapping and thoroughly impressed, Natasha also embarrassed, Vision trying to erase his database, Wanda screeching in confusion and happiness for Astrid, and a dark fluffy mass running at full speed toward Loki. 


End file.
